my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Abominable
---- A red-haired man stepped his foot out from around the corner. His eye's caught sight of a building. One that appeared run down, perfect for someone who's looking to be discrete. The man turned around to look at the individual he'd handpicked to join him on his excursion. Her white hair sticking out in the night atmosphere. Two individuals with odd-hair that would usually draw a lot of attention, yet no one seemed to have question them. Kenneth said nothing as he turned around and continued walking into the building. His partner in tow. Dawn was quite surprised to find herself being chosen to help Kenneth in this type of mission though she didn't show it in her face. A sullen frown was all that could be seen. Stealth and kidnapping wasn't exactly her thing; preferring to end things with a bang, quick and simple. Looking left and right Dawn sighed. Hopefully this wouldn't be too boring. "Out of everyone you could've choose, you decided to choose the girl with the smoker lungs," Dawn muttered under her breath. She had nothing wrong with Kenneth, it was the mission itself that bothered her. She could've denied, but she had to prove her worth for Avalon if she wanted to stay with the group much longer. With a raise of her left gun, a former hand that was currently a simple pistol, she gave a small smile. One wrong move and she would happily shoot this guy where ever suited best. Kenneth reached for the door and turned the knob, yet the door refused to open. It was locked. Kenneth used his Quirk to construct a key that would work to open the door. It took him a minute or two of examining the lock to craft the perfect key, but it worked nonetheless. He opened the door, and wasn't the least bit surprised by the shady decor. Kenneth kept his eyes where his ears were, picking up faint sounds of a man's voice from the south side of the lab. Of course he remained aware of the environment as well. Kenneth silently hoped Dawn would stay to plan and refrain from getting trigger happy. After all. "We need him alive. I'll only say this once." His soft yet authorizing tone. The closer the duo got to the source of the noise, more light chose to reveal itself. As a gray haired man came into view, Kenneth made his & Dawn's presence known. "We need you to come with us." Dawn sighed at Kenneth, words wouldn't work. Her pistol clicked and was pointed at the mans head. "If you don't mind," she joked. This man had no choice. An easy mission. Edward turned his head towards the pair, and broke out into a smile. "Ah!" he exclaimed, standing to his feet. He grabbed a vial before placing it in his lab pocket. He pressed a button on his watch, and the computer, lab table, and other objects sank into the ground. "This is excellent! You've found me." he continued, walking up to them. "I've been waiting for a while. I hoped you Avalon folks would eventually catch wind of my experiments! Er, I presume you are Avalon folks? Here to take me away? I'd love to come with you, after all, you do want to see the effects of A.Q.I.L. in action, no?"